Nothing More
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Beca always thinks she'd never want anything more, but life just keeps on giving.


**Thank you bechloe97 for the prompt! This is based off of Kenny Chesney's "Never Wanted Nothing More"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the last week of summer break before their junior year of high school where Beca, Jesse, Benji, and Luke spent another day riding their bikes down to the diner for a slice of Mrs. Bell's famous pie and a glass of sweet tea.<p>

"Race you!" Jesse yelled to the others over his shoulder as he sped off down the road. The other boys yelled and quickly followed him but Beca just shook her head and grinned as she pedaled a slower pace behind the goofy shits she called friends.

They all crammed into a booth and Mrs. Bell soon set down a fresh slice of pie for each one of them with a smile and a new piece of motherly advice. They came in the same time every other day like clockwork, so the older woman made sure she had their favorites ready to go when they stepped into her diner. The four thanked the woman and Beca went as far as complimenting how well the woman looked that day as she did every time they came in and without fail made the older woman blush at the compliment.

"I saw Mr. Johnson put a truck up for sale in his yard yesterday." Beca said with a grin in between forkfuls of the delicious pie. All the boys dropped their forks and exclaimed at once.

"No way!"

"You should totally get it!"

"I call shotgun!" Luke said with a shit eating grin and the other two boys groaned at his declaration.

"Whatever weirdos." Beca said with a grin. She was turning sixteen in exactly two weeks and was the oldest of the four, so naturally she couldn't wait to be the one to be able to drive them all around. She spent many days sitting in her dad's old camaro pretending she was driving and dreaming about the day she'd have her own car.

It wasn't a new conversation for the four of them. They've all expressed their desire to drive and how cool it would be to be able to drive wherever they wanted. They go on and on about it every day and especially on the days they make the long trek to the river.

Beca got distracted and broke out of their banter by the chime of the diner door. The brunette smiled softly when she saw red walk through the door. Chloe Beale was one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever seen in her life. She had a crush on the red head the past two years, but never dared to say anything to the boys due to the sure amount of teasing she would have gotten.

Beca wasn't a creep by any means, she actually talked to the girl, maybe even considered them friends. But never in her dreams would she imagine a girl as wonderful as Chloe would be in any way interested in her.

"Becaw!" Jesse exclaimed.

Chloe looked over at the loud noise and saw Beca almost fall out of her seat from being so startled and giggled at the sight. The brunette blushed and turned her head back towards her friends and blinked. She loved them to death but sometimes she really wanted to kill them.

"And now she's back." Luke said smugly.

"Wait, where did she go?" Benji questioned innocently.

"I was just thinking about the truck, guys." She played off smoothly hoping they'd drop it. Thankfully they all bought it and launched into another subject.

Beca had been working hard all summer, if she wasn't with the boys she was busy mowing lawns, pulling weeds, or any odd job she could get. She saved as much as she could, if it wasn't going to pie or the quarter games at the arcade it went straight into the empty mason jar sitting on the nightstand by her bed. She hadn't been able to think about anything else all summer.

It took a lot of pleading with her parents to even let her buy the truck, but a few days after she turned sixteen they finally relented. Beca wasn't sure if she had ever been so excited in her life.

Her dad accompanied her when they walked to old man Johnson's house, making sure to give her a thorough lecture about driving and how big of a responsibility it was but Beca wasn't really listening. All she could think about was how good it would feel to finally be able to grip onto the big steering wheel and put her foot on the gas to fly down the highway.

Her whole body was buzzing with excitement as she handed over the five-hundred dollars that she counted four times before leaving home. She couldn't even contain the squeal that came out of her mouth when the keys were dropped into her hands.

Beca drove the old red truck home and immediately gave it a good wash. Paying attention to every detail, every scratch, even the rust that was in the bed, a badge of honor for a truck put to good use. It wasn't much but it was hers and at that moment she never wanted nothing more.

Her parents made her wait a couple weeks more before she was able to drive anyone else, but the day she could she sped down the street and picked up the boys immediately. They drove everywhere and anywhere they could with the radio cranked up and blasting all the best songs. Luke was seated shotgun like he said while Jesse and Benji sat in the bed as they whipped around town wasting gas just because they could.

Beca hadn't been able to get rid of the stupid grin plastered on her face since she bought the truck and she didn't imagine that it would be going away any time soon.

They drove down to the diner for a celebratory piece of pie. The four hopped out of the truck and clamored through the diner door, causing the rest of the patrons to look their way. Beca couldn't help but notice Chloe and her friends sitting in the back corner booth.

She definitely didn't miss the pair of crystal blue eyes that looked up to meet her own.

They all got their pie and Mrs. Bell complemented her on the truck as they all dug into the warm pie.

The brunette kept looking over at the booth full of girls from time to time and was clearly distracted from the conversation that the boys were having. They may be dense, but they could tell when their friend was on some other planet.

What they wouldn't admit is that they all had some type of crush on all of the girls. Luke had this thing for Stacie's mile long legs and Benji as shy as he may be was drawn to Jessica, the perky blonde that always wore glasses. Jesse's was the crush that Beca actually knew about and it totally boggled her mind. He's been pining over Aubrey Posen for almost as long as she's had a crush on Chloe.

Except she's sure that Aubrey hates all of them after their prank at the pool this last summer, so the dude my not have a chance.

Bummer.

She finally came back to their conversation after all three of them began snapping in front of her face.

"Becky where did ya go off to?"

"Yeah, why do you keep looking at the girls?" Jesse questioned.

Benji just rolled his eyes. He was the only one actually paying attention to the whole situation.

"I, I'm not, I don't know what you guys are talking about." She smacked Jesse on the arm since he was the closest to her.

"Oh my God Becky! Are you looking at the girls? Or a certain one?" Luke said loud enough for probably half the diner to hear while wiggling his eyebrows. Beca blushed all the way to her ears and quickly looked around, seeing the four girls looking in their direction and giggling.

"Luke would you shut up!" She hissed.

The boys just grinned and Jesse leaned over and bumped his shoulders with hers. "Go talk to her! Unless it's Aubrey of course, then we're gonna have to brawl." He said while winking good naturedly, knowing good and well she has no interest in Aubrey.

"Yeah or Stacie." Luke said in his deep voice.

"Or Jessica." Benji whispered timidly.

She gaped at them all wondering why she was even friends with them.

"First of all I'm not interested in them so no worries, second, no I'm not going over there." She tried saying with finality in her voice.

"You like Chloe?" They all whispered excitedly together. Seriously it was weird, it was like they were a bunch of girls.

"Becs, you seriously have to go talk to her!" Jesse pushed again.

"No way dude!" She said trying desperately to hide her blush behind her large glass of sweet tea. The boys just looked at each other with a look on their faces that screamed trouble.

Before she knew it she was picked up and shoved out of their booth and on the ground with a thump. The brunette looked up to see stupid grins on all the boys faces.

"Sorry Becky, no room at the booth until you go talk to her."

"Did you ever think that I'm not ready to talk to her?" She hissed as she got up rubbing her shoulder.

"Too bad Beca, go talk to her. Don't worry we'll be here." Benji said much to the surprise to the rest of them. He usually knew not to push the small brunette's buttons.

She glared at them and Jesse just gave her a shove towards the other booth. Beca didn't totally resist but turned around and grumbled a few words but all the boys could catch was something about assholes, which only made them giggle.

Seriously… giggling. Beca only shook her head.

Beca made her way over to the booth where the four girls were talking. Stacie was sitting next to the red head and noticed the shorter brunette first and gave Chloe a nudge and nodded in Beca's direction. They all saw the commotion with her and the boys just a minute ago but didn't know what it was about. The other girls looked up once she got there and began giggling.

_What is with everyone and giggling?_

"Uh, hey." Beca said awkwardly while looking at the red head and shoved her hands in her back pockets.

"Hey." Chloe said just as awkward and grabbed her milkshake and bit the straw.

"Uhm… How are, how are you?" Beca was chastising herself for looking like an idiot. It's not like she's never talked to the girl before, but she could feel the boys eyes burning in the back of her head and she knows the rest of the girls are staring at her, probably thinking she was an idiot.

"I'm good." The red head said and giggled. Stacie nudged her once again and Chloe turned to glare at her.

"I see you got a truck." Chloe said and took a sip of her milkshake, her confidence coming back to her.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Beca said with a bright smile.

"That's cool, trucks are pretty sexy."

Beca almost choked, Chloe Beale just said trucks were sexy.

"Uh, yeah they are. Would, uh would you like a ride in it?" She said hopefully but realized that it probably sounded really stupid.

Chloe was about to say something when Stacie shoved her out of the booth, much like how Jesse did to Beca earlier and into the brunette's arms. "She'd love to go for a ride." The long legged brunette said with a sweet smile. Beca just stood there gaping, not realizing that she had wrapped her arms around the red head to break her fall until Aubrey cleared her throat and glared at her. She quickly released Chloe and took a step back.

Beca looked back at the grinning red head with wide eyes, not catching the glare that Chloe threw Stacie just a few seconds before.

"Run along kids, don't be too long now!" Stacie sang out and gave Chloe's butt a little slap while winking at Beca.

Beca's jaw dropped a little, did she seriously just do that? "Uh, yeah. Yeah! Okay, uh yeah let's go." Beca stuttered out.

_Get it together Mitchell._ She groaned in her own head.

The two left the diner with the boys staring and gaping at her. She helped Chloe into the truck and ran around to the drivers side, but couldn't help but flipping the boys off through the window with a smug look before she climbed in.

The truck was the best decision she's ever made and she thought she never wanted nothing more.

That day is when all the teasing started.

It took a month after that day for the brunette to finally ask Chloe out on a proper date and she was a stuttering mess despite that fact that her and Chloe talked regularly. Aubrey never let her forget how long it actually took for her to get the one sentence out, but Beca paid her no mind, it took Jesse twice as long as her to ask Aubrey out. Which much to the brunette's surprise she said yes with a kiss on the cheek.

Chloe confessed that she liked Beca for just as long as the brunette has had a crush on her, which absolutely floored Beca. But of course, going on dates might have been a little hard while riding a bike.

* * *

><p>The pair had been dating for a few months when Beca took Chloe to the spring fling dance. Beca had been nervous all day, she had been planning a great night for the past few weeks and hoped she could pull everything off.<p>

When she saw Chloe walking down the stairs in her yellow sundress she almost lost it right there. Her curly hair was pulled over and flowing down one shoulder and her eyes were sparkling as bright as always. Beca was just glad that the boys were finally old enough to get their own car and drive the other girls to the dance.

The dance went off without a hitch, Beca was still nervous the whole time and hoped Chloe wasn't picking up on anything, because honestly she was trying her hardest at keeping her cool.

Beca drove them miles from town to the river after the dance and parked right on the bank. The moon was shining brightly and reflecting off the water as she grabbed a bunch of blankets from the back and carefully made a little nest in the bed of the truck. The brunette fluffed the blankets so it was as comfortable as possible while Chloe watched her adoringly.

The brunette helped the red head up into the bed and pulled out a bottle of wine from under the drivers seat. Chloe laughed when she saw the hopeful expression of the brunette's face and beckoned her over. It was a screw top and had to be cheap, but that didn't even matter as they traded swigs of the fermented fruit.

"Where did you even get this?" Chloe questioned humorously and took a sip. Beca looked like she was twelve, no matter how badass she tried to be.

"I've got connections." The brunette grinned and took another sip of the sweet wine.

Beca's nerves lessened once half the bottle was gone and Chloe was cuddled into her tighter as they watched the twinkling stars with the symphony of crickets playing all around them.

The brunette leaned down for a kiss that soon turned into a full-blown make out session with Beca rolled on top of the red head. Her lips made their way down the column of the red heads neck with her heart hammering in her chest, praying that Chloe wouldn't notice her shaking hand making it's way up her side and towards her chest.

Beca had no idea what she was doing but she'd been trying her hardest all night to keep it together so she couldn't screw up now.

Once reaching the red heads chest Beca's hand froze. Chloe arched into her clearly wanting more but the brunette's brain short-circuited and she couldn't do anything. The red head broke from the kiss and looked into the brunette's eyes. Beca's breath was ragged and warm on her face and Chloe could only smile and nod her head. The red head could tell Beca was nervous and Chloe admittedly didn't know what she was doing either, so she gently placed her hand on top of Beca's and urged her to squeeze. After a second Beca's brain kicked back into gear and she moved her hand on her own, causing the most beautiful gasp to escape from the red heads lips.

The pair were a fumbling mess as they peeled each others clothes off. Trying to make it last as long as possible, because that's what you're supposed to do your first time, right?

Hot touches met their burning skin and were paired with sloppy kisses that couldn't have tasted better. It all only further ignited the flame burning low in their abdomens. Their bodies were moving together and the sounds the red head was making in her ear made Beca swear she never wanted nothing more.

* * *

><p>By the time senior year rolled around Beca and the boys had a reputation of being practical jokers but were the sweetest bunch around and everyone loved them. Especially Mrs. Belle, who still had their favorite piece of pie ready for them after school got out. Only now she had eight pieces and a couple of milkshakes ready to go. Beca still never went a day without complementing the woman.<p>

Beca considered herself smart but nowhere near a valedictorian, that was more Aubrey and Chloe. She's never been considered wealthy and scraped together all her pennies to take Chole on dates, but never once did she complain about her life. She lived it to the fullest, going to the river with the gang, spending nights at the diner, laughing until she cried, and loving her girl with all she had. Beca considered herself lucky and that was all she ever needed.

Beca never stopped working her ass off since she bought the truck and has been saving up, especially the past few months.

It was nearing graduation and the gang was buzzing with excitement about being done with high school and going off to college.

Beca was even more excited because she's been planning the past few months. She told Jesse, Benji, and Luke of her plan and they all freaked out and tried to change her mind about the whole thing. Telling her that they were both too young and she had so much more to do before she got tied down.

They all knew Chloe and Beca were perfect for each other.

But if they were being honest they were afraid of losing their friend, especially since they were all going off to different schools. At least that's what the movies that Jesse made them watch made life out to be. Though they thought she was crazy, they couldn't deter the small brunette who seemed to have her heart set and her head square on her shoulders.

She proposed with a heartfelt speech right after graduation in front of all their friends at their celebration down by the river. The ring was small and nothing flashy and Beca was nervous as hell that it wasn't good enough. But if the shriek and the tackle from the red head that knocked the air at of her lungs was anything to say, Chloe didn't really care how flashy the ring was.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes! Are you crazy? Yes!" Chloe said excitedly and peppered kissed all over the brunette's face before giving her a passionate kiss. Beca could only laugh happily, her nerves completely gone.

They started celebrating when the boys pulled out bottles of champagne out of their cars, knowing damn well that Chloe would say yes.

The pair didn't care about anything and wanted to get married right away but both of their parents made them wait at least a year. Chloe's mom couldn't stand not having the best wedding they could plan for their girls, which Beca's mom quickly agreed to and they were all pulled into the whirlwind that is wedding planning. Beca never knew how much actually went into a wedding and thought it was insane.

They all went off to school at the end of summer with tearful goodbyes. Beca ended up transferring after her first semester to be with Chloe and kept working a full time job while going to classes so she could pay for as much of the wedding as she could.

Little did she know, neither of their parents were having that and split the whole thing.

It was beautiful, no one in the hall had a dry eye when the two stood up there saying their vows, pledging their love to one another. The boys looking handsome standing right behind Beca in their blue suspenders and bow ties and the girls beautiful as ever behind Chloe in their matching dresses. But in that moment Beca couldn't see anything other than the red head and her beautiful blue eyes.

They went through the ceremony and when it came for Beca to say I do she couldn't help but be excited and giddily turned towards the officiant with the biggest grin on her face.

"I do I do!" She exclaimed and squeezed Chloe's hands. The red head just laughed along with the rest of the guests. Beca could see her mother out of the corner of her eye bawling her eyes out at her little girl growing up right before she leaned in to kiss her bride.

At the end of the night the pair busted through the hall doors hand in hand as all of their friends and family sent them off in Beca's decked out truck. Both had smiles spread across their face and Beca couldn't get over how stunningly beautiful Chloe was as they drove down the road with cans clattering behind them. In her wildest dreams Beca thought she wouldn't want nothing more.

That was until a few years later. The day a baby girl arrived into the world and used her little fingers to grasp onto her one. Her heart melted right then and there and she couldn't have been more proud of her wife for bringing the most beautiful human into the world. This was it for the brunette. She had her health, her friends, her parents, her wife, and now her very own family, and she never wanted nothing more.


End file.
